


if it looks good, feels good, it must be mine

by wishfulfiction



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Human AU, Light BDSM, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 21:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19627738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulfiction/pseuds/wishfulfiction
Summary: “You’re breathtaking,” Niles says, tone even as he runs his hands down Gavin’s stomach and petting the hair dusting his chest. Gavin makes a strangled noise of embarrassment and turns his head away from Niles, burying his face as much as he can in the pillows. Niles shushes him softly, hands traveling up his chest again to cup his cheeks, thumbs running over his skin and making Gavin whine a little under his breath. “Absolutely breathtaking, Gavin. Spectacular. A work of art far beyond anything I could ever fathom.”





	if it looks good, feels good, it must be mine

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my good friend and partner-in-Gav900 who knows who they are. Thanks for inspiring me to write again. <3 Happy late birthday and here's to a lot more Gav900 in the future.

It started — it _always_ started — as a slow thrum under his skin, a nagging feeling he couldn’t shake. For years he had pushed it deeper, tried to hide from it, tried to just — _forget_ , but the more he tried to ignore it, the worse it was when he couldn’t any more.

When he’d first tried to sate the crawling feeling underneath his skin, he’d trolled the bars in downtown Detroit, searching for someone, _anyone_ , who would be willing to give him what he needed. He tried to find it in back alleys, seedy motels, their — _never_ his — apartments. Tried to find someone that could quiet that feeling and make him feel _peace_.

He hadn’t felt any more confident that when he’d first started this — well, whatever it was between him and Niles, that it could help. The blowjob in the showers after the fight placated him for a while, thoughts of Niles’ fingers in his hair, tugging on the short strands, Niles’ baritone moan echoing off of the tile of the shower enough to get him through a week or so, but Niles was just — he was _Niles Stern_ , assassin and second-in-command for the largest crime syndicate this side of the Mississippi. Just because he was dangerous didn’t mean that could give Gavin what he wanted, what he _needed_.

Gavin has never been so relieved to be so wrong in his entire life.

“Ni, _please_ ,” Gavin gasps, back arching off of the bed. He twists slightly, wrists pulling against the metal of the handcuffs looped around one of the rungs of the headboard. “I — fucking, please, I’d do anything —”

Gavin trembles slightly at the low laugh that comes from his right, turning blindly to face the same direction. The blindfold over his eyes was opaque enough to mostly obscure his vision but he was able to see some light through it, enough to see a shadow pass when he turned towards it. “Ni, I — I need you, please.”

There’s a low hum from the side he’s turned towards, and Gavin jumps as a finger trails down his jaw, drawing a line towards his chin. The finger stops momentarily and Gavin’s about to whine when his breath stops as a thumb presses against his bottom lip and tugs, the supple flesh giving underneath the touch. Gavin’s quick to let out a moan, tongue darting out to taste and inviting, _begging_ to suck on the digit. He takes it as a sign that he’s doing something right that Niles acquiesces, letting Gavin wrap his mouth around his thumb and suck eagerly.

There’s something about the way that Niles tastes — _clean_ , always clean, the sometimes acidic taste of sweat hitting the tip of his tongue — that drives Gavin wild. He can’t help it as his eyes close beneath the blindfold as he focuses all of his senses on the singular sensation of Niles in his mouth.

He’s so focused that he doesn’t hear Niles shifting on the bed until he feels the palm of Niles’ other hand press against Gavin’s waist, long fingers wrapping around it over the layer of fabric separating them. Gavin whines as Niles withdraws his thumb, movements slow to allow Gavin time to adjust.

“Careful, Gav,” Niles says, his voice low with a mixture of lust and control. “I’d hate for you to end things early.”

Gavin’s cheeks bloom pink as the meaning behind the words sink in. He speaks for the first time in what seems forever, words slightly raspy. “It — you don’t have to worry about that, Ni.”

There’s a moment of silence before there’s one of those deep chuckles, the fingers at his hip pressing more firmly. “You planned ahead,” Niles says, and Gavin swears he hears a sense of pride in his voice. Gavin expects to hear more but instead he feels the bed dip slightly before he feels the firm press of Niles’ lips against his own. The hand at his hip circles his waist and presses at the small of his back to pull him closer. Gavin openly moans into his mouth, giving in to Niles as he lets him take the reins, mouth moving against his in a practiced rhythm that has Gavin gasping for more.

“Ni—” Gavin starts once Niles pulls away, leaning forward to try and capture his lips again. “Please, don’t tease, I need—”

Niles shushes him, finger coming again to press against his lips. “I know what you need, Gav,” he says, Gavin jumping as Niles brushes his nose against Gavin’s jaw, peppering kisses up his jawline until he kisses over his earlobe, one hand tangling in his hair as he sucks the lobe into his mouth.

Gavin whines, arching his neck to expose more of it to Niles. He lets Niles take his time, feels Niles’ teeth grazing over his skin as he bites lightly at his earlobe, laughing softly as Gavin moans and letting it go in favor of kissing further down his neck until he hits the collar of his shirt.

“You’re wearing too much, I think,” Niles says, his voice slightly muffled against the skin of his neck, the vibrations traveling through Gavin’s skin. He tugs at the collar of the Henley to press a few more kisses down, lips brushing over his clavicle.

“You’re the one who cuffed me with my clothes on,” Gavin says. He’d be more embarrassed that his voice had gone all breathy were it not for the fact he was acutely aware that he currently held all of Niles’ attention.

Niles lets out one of those gentle laughs again, close enough to Gavin’s throat that he can feel his breath against his skin. “Good thing you’ve got plenty of these, then,” he says, tugging lightly on the collar of Gavin’s shirt again. Before Gavin can question what he means Niles moves away, Gavin whining slightly under his breath at the loss of Niles’ presence, but it’s quickly replaced by relief as he feels Niles’ fingers toying with the hem of the shirt. Niles shushes him softly, fingers brushing against his abdomen. It lulls him into security enough that he doesn’t jump when he feels the sharp, cool press of metal against his hip.

Gavin holds his breath fora moment, unsure of Niles’ next action, until he hears the quiet sound of fabric against metal, and it takes him a second to realize that Niles is _cutting the shirt from his body_.

The feeling inside damn near purrs happily as he feels the slide of the blunt side of the scissors against his skin, appreciating the fact that Niles is doing this _purposefully_ , it would be far easier — and way less risky — if he just cut the fabric away from his skin. It’s far more dangerous — and _exactly_ what Gavin needs.

Niles cuts slowly, surely, up the side of Gavin’s ribs, follows the curves of his body until his cuts at the cuff of his shirt, fabric hanging loosely on one side.

“One side done,” Niles says, hand running down where he had just cut. His fingers trail delicately over the skin and the feeling of Niles’ skin on his is _so much better._ Gavin keeps his breathing steady as he feels Niles cut up the other side of his shirt, slowly going from hem to cuff. He then cuts from collar to cuff until Gavin feels the back of the shirt fall away from the front. “Lift?”

Gavin does as told, arching his back so Niles can remove the two pieces of fabric, Gavin can hear a soft ‘thud’ as he assumes they’re thrown off the side of the bed.

The next moment he feels both of Niles’ hands splay against the expanse of his chest, thumbs grazing over his nipples and making Gavin arch his back. “Jesus — fuck, Ni, please—”

“You’re breathtaking,” Niles says, tone even as he runs his hands down Gavin’s stomach and petting the hair dusting his chest. Gavin makes a strangled noise of embarrassment and turns his head away from Niles, burying his face as much as he can in the pillows. Niles shushes him softly, hands traveling up his chest again to cup his cheeks, thumbs running over his skin and making Gavin whine a little under his breath. “Absolutely breathtaking, Gavin. Spectacular. A work of art far beyond anything I could ever fathom.”

Gavin gasps out Niles’ name, eyes screwed shut underneath the blindfold. The words penetrate his skin and twist in his heart, making him feel something he’s not quite ready to explore. Niles brushes his lips over Gavin’s neck, pressing lightly at the pulse point and making Gavin let out a gasping shudder with how _soft_ it all is. Gavin is practically holding his breath as he feels Niles kiss over to the side of his neck, pressing them up to his ear again. Gavin can’t even let out a breath before Niles continues speaking. “You’re beautiful. Every inch, Gav. A wondrous human being—”

Gavin lets out a sound halfway between a laugh and sob as he struggles a bit against the handcuffs, the words _almost_ too much, too _good_. He’s halfway to tapping out when Niles pulls back, squeezes Gavin’s side softly, before shuffling and shifting to straddle Gavin’s thighs, and — _oh_. That’s _so_ much better.

He can feel so much more of Niles this way, muscled thighs pressing against his own and Gavin _swears_ he can feel Niles’ erection through their trousers.

“If you’re this breathtaking now, I can’t even imagine how you would look covered in my come,” Niles says, his voice as even as ever, and the casual way in which he says it nearly punches the breath out of Gavin. “We’d have to keep you tied up for a while, of course, spend quite some time getting you as I would like, but the result — I think I’d have to take photographs, to commemorate the sight.”

Gavin can't help the way that he struggles against the cuffs, back arching into a touch that isn't even there. “Fuck, Ni—”

“I think I'd rather you call me something different,” Niles interrupts, and Gavin quickly corrects.

“Sir, _please_ , I'll — fuck, I'll do anything, just — touch me, please?” Gavin says, his voice rasping as he looks towards where he believes Niles is. He lets out a sigh of relief as he feels Niles’ hands run down his chest again, slowly, reaching the waist of his jeans.

Gavin doesn't even realizing he's holding his breath again until Niles’ hand ghosts over his zipper, Gavin’s erection straining embarrassingly against the denim. Gavin’s mouth drops open slightly as he lets out a long, shuddering breath as Niles effortlessly undies the button and drags the zipper down slowly.

Gavin thanks God or _whoever_ for the fact that Niles hooks his fingers in the waistband of his boxer-briefs, pulls them down until Gavin feels the cool air of the bedroom against his skin and the briefs are pulled to mid-thigh. He's so distracted he doesn't even notice the slight shifting on the bed.

Gavin gasps and jumps, goosebumps raising on his forearms as he feels Niles’ warm breath blowing gently over the length of his cock. “Fuck, _sir._ ”

“You're wearing my favorite,” Niles comments, and Gavin nearly jumps as he feels Niles’ finger trace over the stainless steel of the ring. It takes everything in his power not to thrust his hips towards the touch. “You look so pretty, Gav. My own pretty little whore.”

The sounds that come out of Gavin’s mouth should frankly be banned, he thinks, even as he licks his lips eagerly and struggles to show Niles just how _good_ he can be. “I — fuck, sir, _yes —_ I’m yours, just touch me, _please_.”

Niles lets out a low hum that runs through Gavin’s body like lightning and rips an embarrassingly high-pitched moan from his lips. Niles chuckles, tracing the ring again before pulling his hand away. “You know just how to beg, don't you?”

“I— _please_ —” Gavin whimpers, lip between his teeth as he restrains himself from thrusting forward, seeking touch.

Niles shushes him softly, and Gavin holds his breath as he feels Niles shift again on the bed, hitching slightly as he feels Niles’ weight settle over his thighs, Niles’ own thighs pressing against his own.

“I know, babe,” Niles says, Gavin shuddering slightly as he feels Niles’ hands on his chest again, massaging gently over his pectorals. “You just want to be good, don't you?” Gavin lets out a small moan, nods his head eagerly. “You always want to be good.” Gavin sobs out an embarrassed ‘yes,’ licks his lips as he feels a gentle shift on the bed, almost sobs again when he hears the gentle sound of Niles’ zipper being pulled down. “I’m getting off the bed for just a second, Gav, but I promise you’ll like the reason, okay?”

Gavin bites his lip to keep the whine at the loss of pressure at bay as Niles shifts off the bed, Gavin trying to even his breath as he hears shuffling of clothing and then the methodical sounds of Niles folding his clothes. Niles must hear the practiced way that Gavin is breathing, blowing hard out on the exhale and counting silently to himself to space the breaths, because it’s in the next moment that Gavin feels the bed dip again. Gavin feels the pressure of Niles again but it is _so much better_ because he can feel sweet relief of skin against skin as Niles straddles him again, this time settling right at his waist.

Niles’ hands are all over his chest, massaging the skin and practically manhandling him. Gavin releases his lip and moans openly, arching his back slightly into the touch. Niles’ thumbs slowly circle around his nipples, teases them into stiffness, and it’s not long before Gavin’s panting. “Fuck, sir, _please_ , I need—”

Niles shushes and Gavin shuts up almost immediately, breath caught in his throat as he just _waits_. “Like I said before, Gav, I know what you need, I always do.”

Gavin nods in agreement, closes his eyes underneath the blindfold and tries to relax, reassures himself with the fact that he _knows_ Niles will take care of him. Niles spends more time running his hands over Gavin’s chest, down his arms, massaging the muscles there, until Gavin is practically putty in his hands. Niles shifts forward slightly towards Gavin’s chest, and Gavin nearly jumps in shock when he feels the warm presence of Niles’ cock on his chest, squarely in the center between his pectorals.

The fact that he can _feel_ how much Niles is enjoying this just lulls Gavin further in the comforting thrall of truly submitting to someone else, to _Niles_. Gavin can hear Niles’ sharp intake of breath followed by the feeling of Niles pressing his pectoral muscles towards the center, pressing against either side of Niles’ cock, and Gavin flushes with the realization that Niles is going to _tittyfuck_ him.

“Fucking _Jesus_ ,” Gavin exhales, and Niles laughs, the sound a little strained as he experimentally shifts his hips forward. Gavin’s eyes roll back under the blindfold and he lets out a long moan, hands struggling slightly against the cuffs as he wants to get _closer_ , as close as he can.

“Come on, babe, just relax— let me use you,” Niles says, squeezing the muscles under his hands and making Gavin flush with the implication of the words. “You’ve needed this, haven’t you? Needed to just let go, let someone —” Niles starts, pausing for a moment and taking the opportunity to shift back again. “Needed to let _me_ take control.”

Gavin just nods, not trusting his voice at this point to tell Niles just _how_ right he is. He’d tried to find this in back alleys, in fetish clubs, but it was _so much better_ with someone that he knew, someone that he’d grown to care about.

Niles shifts again before pausing and Gavin waits while Niles takes one hand off of his chest, feels him shift slightly to the side. Gavin jumps when he hears the soft _schlick_ of a bottle cap opening, followed quickly by a cold drizzle over his pecs. He can hear the bottle recap before he feels it settle right by him — _convenient for the future_ — and Niles’ hands come back to his chest, rubbing at the liquid to warm it up. Gavin’s cheeks heat up as he feels Niles’ hand move from the chest but feels the familiar brush of his knuckles up and down his chest and realizes Niles is stroking himself and covering himself in lubricant too.

The next time Niles shifts forward, pecs pressed against Niles, it’s _so much smoother_ and Gavin moans as Niles starts to make the shifting more of a thrust, hips moving in more of a rhythm. The warm feeling of Niles’ cock against him is exhilarating and he tips his head back a little into the pillows and just lets himself _feel_ , wrapped up in the warmness of Niles’ body against his own, the comforting pressure of his weight, and the soft musicality of his words as he continues talking.

“Jesus, Gav, you’re _perfect_ ,” Niles says, his voice hitching slightly as he squeezes at Gavin’s pecs, thumbs brushing over Gavin’s nipples, thrusting forward again. “The things I want to do to you, I’ve never even _thought_ of doing before.”

“Tell me,” Gavin rasps out, syllables turning into moans. He licks at his lips and feels a squeeze at his chest again and can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips knowing he’s not the only person that’s affected. “Tell me, sir, _please,_ I can — I’ll do anything you want to.” 

Niles’ breath hitches again, a breathless laugh leaving his lips. “That’s dangerous, Gav—”

“It’s the truth,” Gavin replies, voice going a little softer. He can feel Niles stop mid-thrust, hands leaving his chest, and the next second he is gasping muffled in surprise as Niles kisses him, tongue pressing insistently against his lips and moaning openly into Gavin’s mouth. Niles’ hands are cupping Gavin’s head, tangling in Gavin’s hair and tugging gently at it, playing with the long strands. The kiss is so breathtaking that Gavin is left panting when Niles pulls away for a moment, hand brushing over Gavin’s cheek.

“I want to _ruin_ you,” Niles says, sounding far more wrecked that he had before. “I want to take you apart piece by piece. I want to _own_ you, completely, want to cover you in myself so _everyone_ knows you’re mine.” Gavin does sob this time, breathes out a ‘yes, _please_ ,’ as Niles continues. “I want to mark you, I want you to not be able to sit or speak for a week and want everyone to know _why_ , because you’re _mine_.”

“I’m yours,” Gavin repeats instantly, licking at his lips. “I— fuck, Ni, _sir_ , I— I want that, want you to own me, you already _do_ , you could— fuck, you can do whatever you want to me.”

Gavin _swears_ he hears Niles curse under his breath, feels a sharp tug on his hair as Niles pulls his head forward, feels Niles pulling another pillow under his head. Gavin lets out an embarrassing moan as he feels Niles’ cock drag against his upper chest as Niles settles across his chest, thighs pressing tightly against him. Niles runs a hand over Gavin’s face, brushing a thumb over his lips, tugging on his bottom lip.

“I want to fuck your mouth,” Niles says, letting Gavin’s bottom lip go as it springs back into place. There’s a little more of a shift and Gavin feels the blunt head of Niles’ cock press against his lips and it’s nearly immediately after that Gavin parts his lips and darts his tongue out to taste. He moans loudly, bobbing his head down to try and take as much as Niles will let him — whining when he can barely get his lips around the head before Niles pulls back.

“Tap if you need to stop,” Niles says, hand touching the hand Gavin has wrapped around the headboard to ground him. Gavin nods up at him, the shadow of Niles looming over him and Gavin wishes almost more than anything that he could see the man on top of him. Niles leans forward again, one hand braced on the headboard by Gavin’s, the other guiding himself into Gavin’s mouth.

Niles doesn’t give him a lot of time to adjust, Gavin grateful more than anything because Niles _knows_ he can take it and is doing just that. Just _taking_ what he wants as he pushes further into Gavin’s mouth, Gavin flattening his tongue against the bottom of Niles’ cock. Gavin focuses on breathing through his nose, the intoxicating scent and taste of Niles filling his every sense and Gavin feels himself sinking further into the comforting bubble of subspace, any anxious or negative thoughts drifting away as he just thinks of _Niles_ , _Niles_ , _Niles_.

Niles thrusts forward more insistently and Gavin can’t help as his gag reflex kicks in and he’s brought temporarily out of the headspace as Niles pulls back slightly, giving him a second to recover. “We’re gonna train you to take me, babe.” Gavin moans and just nods his head, moving his head forward to let Niles know that he’s ready, he _wants_ it. Niles holds the back of Gavin’s head with one hand, gently playing with the hairs there are he starts to thrust forward again. “Good, Gav, just relax your throat.”

Gavin tries to focus, but gags again and flushes as feels himself drool, dribbling down his chin. Niles pulls halfway out before thrusting forward, tears form in his eyes as he gags again, gasping for air when Niles pulls out and the drool that had been pooling in his mouth escapes and drips down his chin. He takes a shaky breath, licking his lips and looking up towards where he thinks Niles is at. “I— fuck, sir, just take it, whatever you want, I’ll tap if I can’t take any more.”

Niles does curse this time, thumb swiping at the drool on his chin and dipping it into Gavin’s mouth as he sucks greedily. “God, I love hearing that, you begging for me—”

“Sir, please, I— I want you to use my mouth, make my throat so sore all I can think about is you,” Gavin continues, Niles’ thumb tracing his jawline. “I want you coming in my mouth, make me swallow everything, I—” Gavin pauses, swallowing down some more of the drool forming in his mouth, “I just want to be filled with _you_.”

Gavin can’t even finish begging because Niles is pressing into his mouth again, changing the angle so he’s fucking down more into Gavin’s throat. He can feel his gag reflexes working and he tries to suppress the urge to gag as Niles starts actually doing it, thrusting into his mouth with a lot less care as his fingers tighten in Gavin’s hair.

Gavin lets his senses take over, lets his brain take a rest as he just lets Niles _use_ him, the normally buttoned-up man losing control probably the hottest thing that he’s experienced in some time. He can feel his throat slowly relax more, Niles pushing further and further each time, and Gavin stops trying to suppress his gag reflex, openly gagging as Niles gets more aggressive, fingers moving from his hair to cradling the base of his head.

It’s _wonderful_. It’s everything that Gavin needs and more as he feels himself drift into subspace. He’s drooling over himself, breathing hard through his nose, until he _can’t_ because fuck, holy _fuck_. Niles brings a hand down to pinch his nose closed.

“You can hold for five seconds,” Niles says, his voice slightly shaky as he thrusts forward and fucks into Gavin’s mouth. Niles starts counting and Gavin can only focus on his count as Niles pushes farther and Gavin is sputtering and drooling around him. At five, Niles pulls out of his mouth and lets go of Gavin’s nose, letting Gavin catch his breath. “You did amazing, Gav. Ten this time.”

Gavin takes a deep breath and nods, feels Niles press in again, giving Gavin a chance to adjust. After a moment, Nilespinches his nose and starts counting again. He begins thrusting again, the head of his cock hitting the back of Gavin’s throat and slowly started pushing further and further as he approached ten. Gavin’s head started to swim as he becomes dizzy with all of the sensations, tears streaming down his face under the blindfold. Niles hits ‘ten,’ pulls out and releases, Gavin gasping for breath and getting even dizzier as oxygen floods back into his system.

“Good job, babe,” Niles says, petting his hair for a few moments as Gavin tries to breathe more regularly. “God, I’m not going to last long like this,” Niles continues, brushing some of Gavin’s hair out of his face. Gavin can’t do much more than moan and squirms a little closer, tongue out and inviting Niles to take his mouth again. Gavin hears Niles take a sharp intake of breath, hands still combing through his hair. “That’s what you want, isn’t it? Want me to take your throat again, choke you on my come?”

Gavin gasps out a wet breath and nods, words trying to form but escaping him as he just lets out a wet sobs in their place. Gavin can hear Niles curse, feels Niles shift to bring both of his hands behind Gavin’s head, and Niles mutters a quick ‘close your eyes’ before he’s undoing the blindfold, tugging it away and setting it beside them on the bed.

Gavin slowly opens his eyes, tears slightly obscuring his vision until Niles wipes them away. He can’t help the renewed tears when he sees Niles above him.

The first thing he notices is Niles’ cock, _big_ and wet and so close to him it takes everything for Gavin to just bite his lip instead of begging for Niles to just fuck his mouth with it again. He tears his gaze away to look up his body, see Niles’ lean and defined torso, abdominal muscles working and flexing underneath Niles’ pale, freckled skin. He sees a pink flush spread over Niles’ upper torso and shoulders, and Gavin just thinks that _he’s beautiful_.

It’s the only thought running through his head as Gavin’s blue eyes finally meet Niles’ grey ones, staring fiercely back at Gavin and making him feel like he’s the only thing in Niles’ universe.

“Gorgeous,” Niles says, Gavin’s eyes drifting to Niles’ lips, which look like they’ve been bitten darker than the natural pale pink. One of Niles’ hands raises to brush away some of the tears on Gavin’s cheek. “You’re absolutely gorgeous.”

Gavin flushes and averts his gaze, speaking words . “I’ve got nothing on you, sir—”

Gavin hears Niles scoffs, feels his hands cradle his head gently as he turns Gavin’s head gently to face him again. Gavin would feel ridiculous tearing up like he is were it not for the fact that he’s so focused on _Niles_ and it’s _Niles_ that makes him emotional, makes him feel more fulfilled than he has in ages. “You’ve got everything on me, Gavin — Jesus, I—” Niles starts, pausing and frowning for a moment as he thinks over his words. “I know what you need, what _I_ want—”

“Anything,” Gavin rasps out, biting his lip and looking Niles up and down. “Whatever you want.”

Niles’ eyes pierce through Gavin in a way that makes Gavin’s chest twist in a way he’s started feeling more and more, a feeling that right now is filling his every cell and makes his head swim in a comfortable way. It makes him feel like he really, _truly_ would do anything for Niles. He can see Niles swallow, _hard_ , before shifting forward again and Gavin’s mouth drops open instantly. “Gonna help me come, Gav?”

Gavin moans eagerly and leans forward to take Niles in his mouth, eyes looking up to make eye contact with him. He hollows his cheeks to create suction around Niles and relaxes his throat as much as he can, hands gripping the headboard tightly, knuckles turning white as he does so. Tears prick at the corner of his eyes as Niles goes particularly deep and gags, Niles’ thumbs brushing them away. Gavin moans around Niles as he starts speeding up the frequency of the thrusts into his mouth.

“Such a— a pretty come whore,” Niles says, his voice stuttering slightly as he uses one hand to brush against Gavin’s cheek, against where it is bulging from being so full. Gavin’s eyes roll back and he moans, bobbing his own head and choking himself around Niles to show his enthusiasm. Niles curses under his breath, hand on Gavin’s cheek tangling itself in his hair instead, hips stuttering slightly. “Fuck, Gav, I—”

Niles isn’t able to finish his sentence before his body is pitching forward, abdominals tensing and cock spasming as he begins to come. Gavin moans long and loud as he starts swallowing around him, the amount of come too much because it starts dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. Niles’ abs tense again as he shifts his weight backwards, takes the hand on the headboard off and wraps his hand around his cock to pull himself out, spurts of come painting Gavin’s lips and cheeks, joining the come from the corner of his mouth.

Gavin breathes heavily, eyes closing temporarily as he swallows again and lets out a shaky breath afterwards, tongue darting out to lick at his lips. He keeps his eyes closed as he feels himself trembling slightly, his own erection straining and the ring the only thing that kept him from coming. Every single nerve of his is on fire, lighting up and making his skin so sensitive that he jumps when Niles reaches to touch his shoulder.

“Okay?” Niles says, word coming out shaky as he is slightly out of breath. Gavin nods, biting down on his lip hard as his brow furrows as he tries to focus on calming himself down. “Gav, breathe, it’s okay.”

“M’fine,” he replies, shifting slightly on the bed. He slowly opens his eyes, cheeks flushing when he sees Niles looking down at him. “M’good, promise.” Niles shifts, swinging one of his legs over so he’s sitting on Gavin’s side, weight lifted from his chest. Gavin takes another breath, exhaling slowly and loudly. Niles’ hand trails up Gavin’s arm and the next second he’s unlocking the handcuffs, slowly lowering Gavin’s arms for him and massaging the muscles in his shoulders and upper arms gently.

“Feeling okay?” Niles asks again, leaning over to the side table and grabbing a cloth that he had wet ahead of time. Gavin nods and gives Niles a little smile that Niles returns before he reaches up to start cleaning up the come and spit around his face and mouth. “Let me clean you up and then I’ll help you out.”

Gavin shrugs his shoulders a little, wincing at the soreness there but secretly loving that fact that he _knows_ he’ll be able to feel this for a while. “Don’ have to,” he says, voice rasping as he speaks softly. “I’m okay.”

Niles rolls his eyes at that with the same smile on his face, folding the towel in half before cleaning up the lubricant drying on his chest. “Unless you don’t _want_ me to, I’m going to. I have to reward you for being so fantastic and taking me so well.”

Gavin’s cheeks flush red again and he mumbles a low ‘that’s fine,’ the general discomfort he would feel when getting too lovey-dovey overruled by the pure sense of _safe_ that he feels right now. Niles smiles, one of those rare smiles that Gavin secretly loves that reaches his eyes and crinkles the corners of his eyes. It makes that fuzzy feeling grow in Gavin’s chest that he decides to fully embrace. If anyone’s not going to judge him for it, it's Niles.

Niles sets the towel back down on the side table, grabs the bottle of lubricant resting by Gavin’s side and gives him a wink. He shifts and climbs over Gavin so he's kneeling between Gavin’s legs, one hand squeezing his thigh gently. Gavin's erection has flagged slightly as he started coming down from the high but with Niles solely focused on _him_ , it quickly regains interest.

Niles leans forward, kissing at Gavin’s chest and hands wrapping around his waist to steady himself. He peppers kisses down Gavin’s chest, across his abs and teasingly dipping his tongue in Gavin’s bellybutton and laughing against his skin when Gavin jumps.

“Asshole,” Gavin says, cheeks pink as he looks down at Niles, steely eyes glistening with mirth as they meet his. Niles lifts his head up enough to speak back, smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“You just wait, one of these days I'm tying you down and doing this to every single inch of your skin,” he says, leaning down to kiss at the small tattoo on his hipbone. “ _Me gusta tu gusto_.”

Gavin huffs out a little laugh, rolling his eyes when Niles gives it another kiss, tongue darting out to swipe against the skin, following the lines of the ink. “You're ridiculous, you know?”

Niles hums against his skin, shrugging his shoulders and pulling away from his skin. “ _No sé de qué estás hablando, sólo estoy diciendo la verdad._ ”

“ _En Español_ ,” Gavin replies, sighing exaggeratedly when he sees Niles smile, kissing his tattoo again. “ _Eres increíble._ ”

Niles chuckles against his skin, leaving his hipbone in favor of kissing towards his groin, pressing one at the base of Gavin’s cock and making Gavin whine through his teeth, hips shifting forward. Niles ‘tsks’ under his breath, looking up at him again. “I’d hold you down, Gav, but I really want to use my fingers for something else.”

“ _Va a ser la muerte de mí,_ ” Gavin sighs out, bringing a hand down to brush at Niles’ hair, a single curl falling onto his forehead. Niles leans to nuzzle at the hand, pressing a kiss to the palm of Gavin’s hand. “ _No voy a durar mucho_.”

“ _Está bien_ ,” Niles replies, tracing over the outline of Cuba on Gavin’s hipbone. “I just want to make you come.”

Gavin flushes and nods, hand falling to his side and eyes closing as Niles leans forward again, kissing at the head of Gavin’s cock before slowly taking it into his mouth. Niles’ mouth is _everything_ , something Gavin tries to savor every time he gets the opportunity to. Niles doesn’t have a gag reflex, _of course he doesn’t_ , and even though Gavin isn’t nearly as big as Niles he still fills Niles’ mouth, creating a nice pressure and suction that makes Gavin swear.

Niles’ hands come to the base of Gavin’s cock, fingers teasing the ring for a moment before he unsnaps the ring. Gavin’s cheeks are on _fire_ as he looks down at Niles, steely eyes looking back at him with a glint in them, nearly fucking _challenging_ him. Gavin takes a deep breath, and then another, fingers tangling in Niles’ hair, trying to make this last. “I— fuck, Ni—”

Gavin hears the familiar sound of the lubricant bottle uncapping, feels Niles’ other hand against the back of his thigh, and then jumps as he feels a cool finger pressing against him. Gavin can feel every muscle of his tensing, his abs contracting as he tries desperately not to come too quickly, but he might as well give in when Niles presses a finger forward, making direct eye contact with him. Gavin’s fingers tense in Niles’ hair as he lets out a whimper, lip bitten between his lips as he tilts his head back into the pillows and comes.

Niles slowly continues to move his finger inside of him, milking everything out of Gavin until he’s whining from oversensitivity, mind starting to cloud with the hazy post-fuck hormones that make Gavin want to do nothing more than cuddle against Niles while he weakly protests that he likes this so much. Niles pulls away, Gavin’s cock flopping to the side as he does so, and moves up his body in one fluid movement as he goes to kiss Gavin. It takes only a second for Gavin to realize that he’s still got a mouthful of Gavin’s come.

Gavin opens his mouth, flushed and embarrassed himself by how eagerly he swallows, soothed when Niles moans into his mouth and pushes his tongue into Gavin’s mouth, kissing him with every single emotion he can convey through touch, hands coming up to cradle Gavin’s cheeks as he kisses him thoroughly.

By the time that Niles pulls away Gavin is breathless, pupils blown wide, looking at Niles like he hung the moon. Niles leans forward and kisses him again, softer this time, before pulling back and leaning his forehead against Gavin’s.

“Feel better?” Niles asks, voice soft. Gavin nods, voice still a little hoarse and a little punch-drunk from coming, but it’s enough for Niles, who leans forward to brush his nose against Gavin’s before kissing his cheek. He wraps an arm around Gavin’s waist, pulling his broad chest against his leaner one and letting Gavin tuck his head into the crook of Niles’ shoulder.

Finally, _wonderfully_ , Gavin feels nothing but _relief_.


End file.
